tokyo woof woof
by I' AM Mew Pudding
Summary: first of all there was tokyo mew mew, but now its the boys time to shine! instead of the mew project its the woof project and a new threat faces tokyo, will the woofs be able to save japan?
1. Chapter 1

tokyo woof woof

chapter 1- becoming a dog

i felt that us girls had enough glory being super heros e.g tokyo mew mew, so i thought i would wright a story about boys instead!!!

note: all the woof woofs names are vegetables!!!!!!!

* * *

kyuuri was on a date with his crush ichigo at the zoo. she had just broken up with masaya and, he thought it was his chance to try to ask her out. 

''hey kyuuri look at this cute lion cub!''she shouted across to him. she started to smile at the lion cub and laugh at it playing with its tail.

''wow, her smile is so cute'' he thought to himself. he turns to look at the lion cub.

''its a shame i don't really like zoos much though'' he sighs to himself and turns to ichigo again. ''but i would do anything to make her happy though''.

''kyuuri... i'm hungry lets go find some where to eat'' ichigo moans

''ok'' kyuuri replys. ichigo starts walking and kyuuri follows her. they are walking when out the corner of his eye he sees a cafe.

''hey ichigo, what about that cafe it looks cute!! _like you_'' kyuuri stares and sighs

''huh? sorry what was the last bit you said?''

''oh, um , i said that cafe looks cute, lets go there'' he points to a pink cafe.

''that looks like...'' ichigo trails off.

''looks like what?''

''oh nothing, nothing'' she smiles and rubs her head with her hand. ''it looked like something i knew, thats all''.

''oh okay''.

''hey, why don't i go and buy some food and we can sit here and eat it'' ichigo asks.

''oh no don...''

''...i will. you've treated me enough already today'' interupts ichigo, and hurrys off before kyuuri could stop her. kyruui had been sitting there for a few minutes when suddenly the earth started shaking and there was flashes of light. people were running around screaming and shouting.

''huh? whats happening?'' he shouts. '' ichigo where are you?'' suddenly a animal appears in front of him. it was a small african wild dog. it suddenly looks up to him and floats in front of him.

''whats , whats happening'' he says quietly to him self. and suddenly everything blacks out.


	2. Chapter 2

tokyo woof woof

chapter 2 -justice lies in a boy in love-wan!

note: kyuuri means cucumber!!!!

* * *

'' kyuuri, kyuuri, please wake up'' kyuuri opens his eyes to see a blurred figure crouched over him. 

'' huh, ichigo? is that you?'' his eyes come into foucus and sees that it is her.

''oh kyuuri, there was an earthquake and there was people running and screaming, and i couldn't find you...'' she starts getting tears in her eyes and hugs him.

''don't worry, im here now.'' he hugs her back. ichigo looks up to him and smiles

''kyuuri, lets go home''

''yes, its been enough excitment for one day hasn't it?'' they laugh and walk home together. after ichigo went home kyuuri couldn't help thinking about two things:

ichigo's hug and the dog which appeard in front of him. why had that dog appeared in front of him? was it escaped? was it a dream? he had to find out. suddenly he heard someone walking behind him, and could smell thier breath.

''oh my god'' he thought to himself. '' that person might be a mugger'' so kyuuri ran a little, but could still hear the person behind him.

''right, i'm going to hjave to defend myself'' he thought, and swung around waving his fists wildly in the air. a startled person, who was actully far away, watched him as he swung his fist, realised no-one was there, and ran off.

''i just don't get it'' he thought to himself. '' maybe im just more alert after the earthquake'' he shrugged his shoulders and ran off home.

**the next day...**

''wow i feel really sore...'' kyuuri groans as he wakes up. as he lifts his head up, he sees that he is curled up like a... dog!!

'' aahhh!'' he shouts and falls out of bed un-curling him self.

''okay, that was weird good thing its sunday or mum would of found me like this!!! i think im going to have breakfast now'' and he runs out of his room down the stairs and into the kitchen. when he came in his mum was just giving his cat, neko, her breakfast. suddenly kyuuri starts growling. neko turns round and hisses back at him. suddenly kyuuri starts barking.

''wan wan wan!!''

''nya nya nya!!''

''what am i doing?'' he asks him self and runs to his room.

''first i have a good sense of smell and hearing, i sleep curled up and i bark. and it all started off out side that cafe...'' his eyes light up. '' thats it i have to go there!'' he get changed and runs out the door to the zoo.

when he gets there he runs in and runs round looking for it. he runs around for sevral minutes when he sees a little mouse running around. he looks at the mouse and carrys on going. what he did'nt notice was the mouse turned into a... monster. mean while...

'' theres that cafe, now if i wait here something should happen...CRASH'' kyuuri spins round behind him is a mouse monster.

''i said something should happen but this is just silly'' he shouts as he jumps away from the mouse. suddenly he feels some one grab him and pull him into the bushes. kyuuri turns and sees a girl with long blonde hair and peircing blue eyes.

'' who are you?''

'' i am rini shirogane'' she grabs hold of him and jumps up a tree.

''wow, your heavier than i thought'' she commented rudley.

''hey, im quite light for my age, and whats that big monster doing?''

''its not a monster, and you have to fight it''

''what, me but how...'' rini pushed kyuuri off the tree shouting:

''the words will come to you''

suddenly kyuuri shouts

''woof cucumber metormorphis'' and is sourounded in a white light. he re-appers with browny black ears, browny black tail, and is wearing a red choke collar, red shorts and a red top with short sleeves, and fingerless gloves. he faces the mouse and shouts

'' cucumber chain chain'' a red chain with wings on it appers in his hand.

''reborn cucumber check'' kyuuri floats into the air and a beam of sparkly red light hits the monster and it explodes, in its place was a little mouse and a floating jelly thing.

'' R100 collect'' shouts rini still sitting in the tree.

''tweety tweety'' says R100 in reply and sucks up the creature. rini jumps out the tree and pets the little blue fluuf ball.

''what was that?'' kyuuri asks scared. ''and why do i look like this?''

''come with us and we'll explain everything'' rini says and grabs him by the arm.

''LET GO OF ME!!!!!'' kyuuri shouts.

''don't worry about her, shes just like her twin brother'' says another vioce. kyuuri spins round to see a older girl with black hair in a plait.

''my name is kychiro, please trust us with your destiny'' she curtsys and says:

''rini, we need to escort him to the cafe'' and they put him in a car and drive him back to the cafe, which was only a minute away.

when they were in the cafe rini started filling him in

''that creature you fought was a chimra anima, a animal infected with a alien, and its your job to fight them.''

''me? why not someone else, why not the mews?''

''they have lost there power so we started a new project, the woof project, which my brother kindly let me do'' she smirks and taps him on the nose.

''its all up to you to fight the infected creatures and find the other woofs''

''what? i've still got school to go and homework to do and...''

''don't worry about that you'll have time to do everything'' kychiro smiles at him.

''yer but don't forget you work here as of tommorow''

''what, in this girly cafe''

''exactly, and were going to make you were a dress with frills as your uniform'' rini says sarcasticlly.

''no you'll have a uniform but not a dress, so don't worry about it'' kychiro says. she smiles again.

''and your first mission is to look for other woofs''

''how?''

''look for marks like these..'' rini says and knocks over kyuuri and rolls up one leg of his shorts.

''GET OFF YOU PERVET'' kyuuri starts shouting but then sees the mark. it was a red mark in the shape of a circle with squiggles around it.

''this is it, and tommorow see if anyone has this mark, now get going you silly vegetable''

''um one question, how do i change back?'' rini sighs and replys.

''just think of yourself being normal, and go away!'' he changes back and gets kicked out.

''what a jerk'' he thought to himself and went off home


	3. Chapter 3

tokyo woof woof

chapter 3-a new comrade

note: i hit my foot.

* * *

the next day kyuuri was late for school again. he managed to get there in time before the bell and caught up with his friends. he then immediatly started searching.

''um, kyuuri, what are you doing?'' asks his friend jiro.

''yer what are you doing, its a bit disturbing'' says his friend ronin.

''um, nothing. i dropped my... um... glasses!! yes glasses!''

''but you don't wear...'' started jiro

''um goodbye i need to go to lessons'' interupted kyuuri and ran off. he stopped and whispers to himself

''damn they don't have a mark atall, where can i find someone with one?'' he starts looking around and turns round to see ichigo behind him.

''hi kyuuri!!'' she smiles at him.

''um hi ichigo'' he says. he starts blushing and feels something pop up. he feels his head and feels two ears.

''oh no!! what if ichigo sees them?''

''kyuuri...''

''hey ichigo look at that!! its a alien!! go down stupid ears''

''where is the alien, where is kish?'' ichigo asked angrily. at that moment kyuuri ears popped down and he started panacking as he noticed he had his tail out too. ichigo turned her head and he quickly turned it back

''oh my eyes must of decived me, and who is kish? _is he another guy?_'' he asked upset and his tail went away.

''oh kish was a um... toy alien i had, yer! a toy alien called kish'' she giigles nervously. ''um got to go bye'' and she runs off.

the whole day kyuuri spent looking for another woof but couldn't find one. on the way home a white cat ran up to him.

''get away, get away'' he growled at it. the cat just walked closer to him and purred at him.

''ai come here!'' shouts a voice. kyuuri looks and sees its an old man standing next to a limo. ai walks up to the man and purrs. ''you shouldn't run away from your master!''

suddenly the door opens and a rich looking boy with blue hair comes out of it.

''master kinoko, i found ai''

''good we won't be late to going to my cousins ballet perfomance then'' he starts getting in to the limo, when he comes back out and walks up to kyuuri and says

''you found ai first didn't you?'' kinoko stares at him

''um.. yes i did''

''well take this as my presnt for finding her'' he hands kyuuri a handkerchief.

''its made out of silk and i've got plenty at home. poor people like you proberly have never touched it before in your life'' kyuuri stares at kinoko as he goes back into the limo and goes off.

''what cheek'' he thought to himself. suddenly R100 appears out of a bush.

''oh hello'' kyuuri smiles at it. suddenly a hologram of rini appears.

''AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' kyuuri yells.

''kyuuri well done for looking for woof woofs today! i want you to go to the ballet today starring Mint Aizawa, as a woof will be there. i want you to go find him''

''but i don't like ballet...and where would i get tickets''

''that has been arranged already, it'll be in half an hour, here'' the tickets materialize in front of him. ''now get a move on'' rini shouts and she disappears and R100 flys away.


	4. Chapter 4

tokyo woof woof

Chapter 4-justice lies in a real gentleman-wan!

note: my foot is better now.

* * *

half an hour later, kyuuri appears outside the place of the performance. big posters where hanging outside with pictures of ballarinas on the front, including one of mint. he ran inside realising what the time was and took his seat. he spent along time watching the performers and looking at people to see if they are woofs. suddenly everyone started cheering. mint had appeared on stage. out of the corner of his eye he spotted kinoko.

''i bet its him,im gonna follow him after the performance'' so afterwards kyuuri followed kinoko to the limo when kinoko turned round and said:

''look will you stop following me, your getting really annoying. i may have to get ai to mieow you away'' kinoko said annoyed.

''but...'' started kyuuri

''ai get rid of him for me'' he opens the door of his limo. ''ai? ai?'' he shouts into the limo. suddenly it explodes and they kyuuri and kinoko get knocked back by the blast. a big cat chimra anima appears.

''what is that?'' yells kinoko

''sadly its your cat, woof cucumber metomorphis! shouts kyuuri and turns into woof kyuuri.

''who and what are you and whats happened to my cat?'' asked kinoko.

'' i'll explain late...'' kyuuri gets hit by the chimra animas paw, and its rips the back of kinoko's tuxedo. while kyuuri was being lifted into the air he sees kinoko has the mark on his back. he really is a woof!

''kinoko your like me you can transform! ouch!'' shouts kyuuri being hurled at a wall.

''i cant...'' replys kinoko.

''you can! please transform''

''i can't'' kinoko watches kyuuri being chucked and squashed. ''please ai stop it!!'' a flash of light surrounds kinoko. ai pauses and watches. suddenly kinoko appears with dark blue shoes, dark blue top and trousers, a little blue thing round his neck and blue gloves. he has whitish blue wings and tail.

''what happened...?''

''you transformed, now quick help, the words will come to you!''

''mushroom wings'' shouts kinoko and a wierd shaped cicle appears with wingson it.

''reborn mushroom swoop'' shouts kinoko and holds up his weapon a flash of light in the shape of a bird hits rthe chimra anima. it lets go of kyuuri.

''cucumber chain chain'' shouts kyuuri and his chain appears.

''reborn cucumber chain'' shouts kyuuri and a beam of sparly red light hits the chimra anima. suddenly ai and a jelly thing appear and fall too earth. R100 appears out of as tree going:

''collect, collect'' and eats the parasite and floats over to kyuuri and kinoko. high in the air a figure floats above.

''intresting'' it says and vanishes into the air. later kyuuri and kinoko are at cafe woof woof, they are both in thier uniforms and rini decides to talk to them.

''well done for finding the first woof, even though you were slow at it''

''hey!'' moans kyuuri

'' now that their are two of you, you shall find it easier to fight the chimra animas''

''one question, why do i have wings?!?'' shouts a panacky kinoko.

''well you are infused with the DNA of a white tailed eagle...''

''and me?'' interupts kyuuri. rini just stares at him and eventully says

''you are an african wild dog, now get a move on and clean up this place you lazy cucumber''

''but..''

''no buts get a move on then you can go home'' and with that rini walks off with kinoko and kyuuri standing there with mops and buckets of water.


End file.
